ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Heroes: Chapter 2
Justice League Heroes: Chapter 2 is an American action-adventure superhero video game, serving as a soft sequel to . It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November earlyth, 2015. Synopsis When the mysterious Krona defeats the Monitor and gains unlimited power and knowledge, as a result, a group of heroes is assembled to join forces and defeat TBD. Characters Playable Starter *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD Unlockable *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Carter Hall/Hawkman' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'John Stewart/Green Lantern' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Roy Harper/Arsenal' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Rex Mason/Metamorpho' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Niles Caulder/The Chief' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Steve Dayton/Mento' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Cliff Steele/Robotman' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Larry Trainor/Negative Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Supporting * Antagonists *'Krona' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (also voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'General Dru-Zod' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'John Corben/Metallo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Winslow Schott/Toyman' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Rudy Jones/Parasite' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Leslie Willis/Livewire' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Ares' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD *'Angelo Bend/Angle Man' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Marina Maru/Doctor Poison' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD *'Vanessa Kapatelis/Silver Swan' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'James Jesse/Trickster' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Mick Rory/Heatwave' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sam Scudder/Mirror Master' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Thaal Sinestro' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Lyssa Drak' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Atros/Atrocitus' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Larfleeze' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Orm the Ocean Master' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Hila/Siren' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'King Shark' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Peter Dudley/Aquabeast' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Arthur Light' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Brain' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Monsieur Mallah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Madame Rogue' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Eric Morden/Mr. Nobody' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Bad Samatarian' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *5 Enemies * Full plot Missions Gameplay Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas